The control of bleeding during surgery accounts for a major portion of the total time involved in a surgical operation. When tissue is incised, the attendant bleeding obscures the surgeon's vision, reduces his surgical precision and often dictates slow and elaborate procedures in surgical operation. Typically, each bleeding vessel must be grasped in a surgical clamp in order to stop the flow of blood and the tissue and vessel within each clamp are then tied with pieces of fine thread. Such ligated masses of tissue subsequently die and decompose thus tending to retard healing and provide a possible site for infection. A substantial amount of effort with regard to the heating of a cutting instrument so as to provide simultaneous hemostatis has been conducted by Robert F. Shaw and patents related to such efforts include U.S. Pat. No. Re 29,088 which issued on Jan. 11, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. Re 30,190 which issued on Jan. 15, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,836 which issued on May 16, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,813 which issued on May 30, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,632 which issued on Jan. 29, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,896 which issued on June 17, 1980.